Seul au monde ou presque
by Erika Arau
Summary: Allen se réveille blessé, il a survécu à un crash d'avion et se retrouve à présent perdu avec d'autre survivant sur une ile déserte. Il croyait que le pire était derrière lui, il se trompait. Yullen
1. Chapter 1

**_Tout d'abord: Désolé de ne pas pouvoir continuer Zombieland, et les autres en suspend... Oui mon ordi m'a encore lâché, si vous saviez combien j'en ai marre! Et en plus je vous faisais un autre os... Bah là c'est raté. N'ACHETEZ PAS DE NETBOOK ! Ou alors mettez vous un disque dur externe...  
_**

_**Du coup en attendant je planche sur cette fic. Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres elle comportera mais une chose est sûre: Je ne sais pas du tout où je vais! **  
_

_**Les persos ne sont pas à moi etc... Vous connaissez la chanson!  
**_

_**Je remercie tout ceux qui me suivent depuis tout ce temps ainsi que tous les nouveaux qui commentent! Non je ne remercie pas ceux qui ne reviews pas =P (Je plaisante)  
**_

**_Bref sur ce, bonne lecture !  
_**

* * *

_Où… Où suis-je ?_

Des bruits ressemblant fort à des cris s'égosillaient devant moi. Ma tête me faisait mal, je n'arrivais pas à garder les yeux ouverts.

« … »

Impossible, ma voix n'arrivait même pas à atteindre mes oreilles, si tant est qu'elle ait réussi à sortir réellement. Mes membres non plus ne répondaient pas à mon appel, tout me semblait flou et le fond sonore qui m'entourait semblait lentement s'éloigner. On aurait dit un lourd bourdonnement qui aspirait tout mon corps.

_Qu'est-ce que…_

« Hey papi celui-là respire ! »

_Papi ? Qui est-ce ?_

« Il est dans un sale état par contre, son bras et une partie de son visage semble grandement blessé »

_Blessé ? Qui ?_

« Sortons-le d'abord des gravats, je verrais ensuite ce que je peux faire. »

_Il parle de moi ?_

Les ténèbres m'engloutirent à nouveau…

* * *

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup, fixant ce qui semblait être d'étranges feuillages liés les uns aux autres. Cela me rappelait les toitures fabriquées par les tribus vivant dans les forêts équatoriales ou tropicales qu'on pouvait voir à la télé.

Cela ressemblait effectivement à un abri de la sorte mais simplifié. On pouvait voir la main novice des constructeurs par les éléments basiques qui la composait : Branches maigres, lianes chétives etc… Seules les feuilles tressées relevaient le tout. La « cabane » était étanche, pas de doute là-dessus et c'était au moins un bon point positif. Si j'ai précisé « cabane » ainsi c'est parce qu'en réalité, elle ne faisait pas plus de 3m², assez pour deux personnes maximum et sans se mettre debout. Le sol qui me servait de matelas était fait du même composant, quelques grains de sable chatouillaient le bas de mes reins et collaient à ma joue droite, celle où je m'étais endormi. Que faisait ce sable ici ?

Après avoir passé une petite minute à identifier les différents composants de cette petite chambre, je tentais de me souvenir des évènements précédant mon réveil…

3h plus tôt

« Je vais à ma place en première classe, je t'ai pris un billet en éco.  
-hum… »

Devant moi se tenait un homme du nom de Marian Cross, il était maintenant mon tuteur légal. Il y a une semaine de cela j'avais perdu mon père, ma seule famille. Je n'avais pas vraiment compris les raisons qui l'avait poussé à accepté ma garde mais cela ne m'intéressais guère, mon esprit était ailleurs. Tout ce que j'avais retenu c'était que nous retournions en Angleterre et qu'il n'était pas très paternel… De toute manière, personne n'aurait pu remplacer Mana.

« Tu m'entends ? S'impatienta-t-il  
- Oui, je m'y rends de suite… »

Je tournais les talons, billet en main et partait à la recherche de mon siège. Au moins je n'aurai pas à supporter l'alcool et les femmes durant tout le trajet.

* * *

« Ah tu es réveillé ? » Fit une voix à ma droite.

Ma tête se dirigea inconsciemment vers la personne qui m'avait appelé : C'était un jeune homme un peu plus vieux que moi. Il portait un débardeur et un bermuda blanc, ses cheveux roux étaient soulevés par un bandana de même couleur seul un petit logo en forme de lapin noir contrastait le tout. Son unique iris vert me regardait, l'autre se trouvait dissimulé par une sorte de cache œil qui lui couvrait la partie droite du visage.

« Tout va bien ? Tu as encore des vertiges ? Rajouta-t-il.  
- Je… Ca va. Où-suis-je ?  
- Au camp, là où tous les rescapés se sont regroupés.  
- Rescapés ? Répétais-je interloqué.  
- Ah… Papi avait prévenu que tu pouvais avoir une courte amnésie. Tu ne te souviens de rien c'est ça ?  
-Je… »

Je tentais de me relever, après quelques essais difficiles et l'aide du garçon, j'y parvins enfin. Mes côtes me faisaient mal… Je grimaçais sous cette douleur et me pliait en avant. Quelque chose m'empêcha d'ailleurs de rechigner correctement : un bandage, celui-ci cachait entièrement mon œil gauche. Je tâtais d'une main le dit pansement, la pose de mes doigts sur celui-ci lança affreusement tout mon visage.

« N'y touche pas, ce n'est pas encore guéri. Dit l'étranger.  
- Que s'est-il passé ? Que m'est-t-il arrivé ? Demandais-je en tentant de réfréner l'angoisse qui montait en moi.  
- Tu as eu un accident, on t'a retrouvé extrêmement blessé à l'œil et à ton bras… Tu ne dois pas en faire trop.  
- Mon bras ? »

Mon œil regarda le droit : rien, ne m'attardant pas je tournais de suite la tête vers le second.

Il était couvert de bandage lui aussi.

* * *

« Hey barman ! C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain cette boisson ? »

Le « barman » en question recula, s'emmêlant les pieds dans une branche qui sortait d'un sable traitre. Il tomba de tout son poids sur son postérieur où non loin, le regard d'un garçon au trait asiatique était particulièrement énervé.

Non le « serveur de boisson» n'avait pas réellement été effrayé par son air sévère, ni par la voix impressionnante qu'il avait utilisé pour se faire entendre… Mais par un petit objet gris beaucoup plus significatif.

« Mais quel naze… » Râla le garçon à son encontre.

Le râleur se cala contre l'arbre qu'on lui avait assigné, soufflant bruyamment pour souligner son mécontentement. Il repoussa le sable de ses pieds comme s'il rêvait de faire de même avec l'empoté qui se tenait à deux mètres de lui, celui-ci palissait à vue d'œil.

« Toi pas comprendre ? Boi-sson, glouglou, slurp… C'est trop compliqué ?  
-Ca suffit Kanda. »

Le dit « Kanda » se tourna tant bien que mal vers la voix qui le nommait ainsi : c'était un homme d'âge mûr et au regard profondément sévère, sa caractéristique principale était cette petite moustache rectangulaire qui soulignait son nez. Malgré la chaleur il avait tenu à gardé sa chemise et le gilet noir qui lui cintrait la taille.

« Ou sinon quoi ? Vous allez me frapper avec une branche de palmier monsieur l'inspecteur ? On est paumé sur une ile déserte, pas de civilisation, pas de secours, juste vous, moi et une trentaine de péquenot qui se prennent les pieds dans le sable tellement ce sont des godiches. Vous avez peur que je le tue ? Ils mourront d'eux même, mère Nature s'en chargera pour moi. »

L'une des godiches se releva et prit la poudre d'escampette sans dire un mot, l'ainé le regarda partir sans sourciller et répondit :

« Je le conçois et je me moque éperdument d'eux.  
-Alors pourquoi faire ami-ami ?  
- Mon cher Kanda, voilà la raison pour laquelle tu es attaché avec des menottes et que je suis à l'air libre. Ton manque de sociabilité t'a valu la trahison de tes compatriotes alors que moi je sais m'entourer.  
- Dis plutôt que tu les as achetés, saleté de poulet. Vomit Kanda  
- Certes, appelle cela comme tu veux. Hormis te plaindre tu ne peux plus faire grand-chose…  
- Pour l'instant Luberier, pour l'instant… »

Sur ses mots, l'inspecteur fit un mauvais sourire à son cher détenu et partit se désaltérer. Tout en pensant au japonais qui tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas jurer dans sa langue maternelle.

* * *

« Alors l'avion s'est écrasé… Murmurais-je à moi-même.  
- C'est ça. Confirma le rouquin qui était à présent assis près de moi.  
- Il y a beaucoup de rescapés ?  
- Une trentaine environ…  
- Je vois. »

Je baissais les yeux, je ne savais pas combien de personnes étaient parties avec nous mais rien que le fait d'y penser… M'empoigna le cœur.

« Oh faite moi c'est Lavi ! Et toi ?  
- A… Allen.  
- Allen hein ? Ravi de te rencontrer ! »

Il attrapa ma main et la secoua vigoureusement, son énergie était impressionnante… Impossible de reprendre l'autonomie de ma paume sans son consentement.

« Mer…Ci »

Lavi se redressa et m'attira vers l'entrée, un petit air espiègle illuminait son visage.

« Papi a dit que tu devais te reposer… Mais personnellement pour moi il n'y a rien de mieux qu'un bon air frais, tu viens ? »

J'acquiesçai, puis me laissai embarquer. J'avais besoin de savoir, trouver où j'étais, que s'était-il passé dans l'avion, et même ici, pourquoi moi ? Toute ses questions se mélangeaient et rajoutait du poids à cette migraine qui me lançait sur les deux bandages.

Une fois la tête sortie, la lumière m'aveugla de ses rayons. Je plissais les yeux aussitôt tout en cachant la partie visible de mon visage avec mon bras pansé. Faute de vision due à cette vive clarté, mes sens se rabattirent sur l'ouïe et l'odorat… Il ne me fallut que quelques secondes pour y entendre le bruit des vagues qui s'échouaient au loin et l'odeur de la mer emplissant mes narines de sel évaporé. Je comprenais mieux le sable sur mes habits et dans ma chevelure : le camp était sur une plage.

« Attend moi ici je vais voir le vieux. » Fit le rouquin.

Je l'attendit donc ici, en tentant du mieux que je pouvais pour retrouver une bonne visibilité.

« Psss Hey Moyashi ! » Lança une voix étrangère.

Je retournais en entendant cet accent qui me rappela le bref séjour que j'avais passé au Japon, j'avais déjà entendu cette drôle d'expression… Mère utilisait la même pour me désigner à ses heures taquines, à cause de mes cheveux qui virait sur le blanc.

C'est alors que je tombais effectivement sur un asiatique à la longue chevelure noir et aux reflets bleutés. Il tirait une tête de bagnard qui… Soulignait bien les menottes qui lui attachaient les mains. Le reste du corps était rattaché à une corde contre l'arbre d'où il était collé. Un prisonnier ?

« File-moi de l'eau ! Je crève sous cette chaleur ! »

Sa façon de parler aussi, lui sillait à merveille.

« Bonjour, ravi de te rencontrer moi aussi…  
-Hein ? Et merde je suis tombé sur un roastbeef de seconde zone.  
-C'est gentil de me demander de l'aide avec une telle politesse, le mot magique ?  
- Grouille ou je te défonce ! »

Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire, celui que je garde à tous enquiquineurs de son genre.

« Non. Autour de moi, plusieurs petits cœurs volaient allègrement.

- Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Tu me le payeras ! Vous le payerez tous ! Je vous le jure ! »

Alors que je continuais à sourire de toutes mes dents, Lavi revint enfin et salua de bon cœur le japonais qui m'imaginait surement en train de me noyer dans la mer, ou cuire sur une pierre brulante façon œuf au plat.

« Hey Yuyun ! Ca va ?  
- Me parle pas baka usagi ! Et file-moi de l'eau ! Ragea le 'Yuyun' encore plus énervé.  
- Yu-chan tu es si méchant… » Pleura faussement Lavi

Le rouquin me fit un petit clin d'œil amusé tandis que mini samourai continuait de gigoter dans tout les sens. Pestant en japonais, mon cerveau chercha à ne pas traduire…

« Bon Allen, je vois que tu connais déjà Yu ?  
- Connaitre est un grand mot. Dis-je cynique.  
- Pas faux, bref comme tu peux le voir : Tu as devant toi notre criminel à nous. Il s'est fait vendre par ses amis qui ne le supportaient plus apparemment…  
- On ne pas vraiment leur en vouloir… Admis-je en regardant son air de tueur.  
- C'est n'importe quoi ! Protesta Yu.  
- Ah bah comment tu t'es fais attraper alors ? Demanda Lavi, avide de grappiller des infos sur lui.  
- File-moi de l'eau et je te le dit ! »

Le rouquin m'empoigna par le bras et m'obligea à le suivre. Ses joues étaient gonflées d'air, il paraissait vexé.

«Comme si tu tenais ce genre de promesse… Lâcha-t-il.  
- Oi ! Reviens ! »

De nouveaux jurons fusèrent, jusqu'à ce que nous soyons trop éloignés pour l'entendre.

« Ce n'est pas dangereux de le laisser ainsi sans surveillance ? Demandais-je un peu nerveux.  
- Hein ? Noooon. Il aboi fort mais ne mord pas, il chique tout au plus.  
- Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il a fait ?  
- Il a été arrêté pour détention de stupéfiant, c'est tout ce que je sais.  
- Ah… Ne pus-je que dire.  
- Tiens voilà le vieux ! »

* * *

« Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? »

Je sortis de mes pensées, à ma gauche se tenait une jeune hôtelière. Elle me sourit gentiment, ses cheveux au carrés frôlait furtivement son cou quelques secondes.

« Pardon ?  
-Je vous demandais si vous vouliez voire quelque chose ? Répéta-t-elle aimablement.  
- Oh désolé, non merci. »

Je lui rendis son sourire, boire au frais du tuteur n'était pas très conseillé… Même si de son côté il avait déjà dû dévaliser la moitié de l'avion. Je soupirais devant cette fatalité, enfin au moins les repas n'étaient pas payant… Bien que discutable niveau qualité et quantité.

L'avion avait décollé depuis quelques minutes seulement et il était enfin possible de détacher sa ceinture. Je m'empressai donc de la retirer et me levait pour aller au toilette, longeant la longue allée pour arriver au bout. Une fois arrivé je tombais sur un curieux bonhomme moustachu, celui-ci frappait la porte des wc d'une main ferme et agacé. Derrière lui deux hôtesses gênées tentait de le calmer en vain.

« Sors de là Kanda ! Tu y es depuis vingt minutes ! »

Evidemment, il fallait que je tombe sur la cabine occupé. Verino devrait aussi faire un sketch dessus, en plus des files d'attentes au super marché.

« Mais fous moi la paix vieux shnock ! Tu veux me la tenir aussi ? »

Et poli en plus… Bon il ne me restait plus qu'à essayer l'autre …

« Bweuuuurk »

Réflexion faite, essayons les toilettes situé plus en amont.

* * *

« C'est délicieux Jerry-san ! Dis-je en essayant de ne pas postillonner.  
- Merci Allen-chan ! »

Nous étions le soir, Lavi avait passé sa journée à me présenter tous les survivants du crash. Après le bad boy Kanda, j'avais rencontré son grand-père : Bookman, Jerry un cuisinier hors-pair, Lenalee la jeune hôtesse vu précédemment dans l'avion, Malcom Luberier… Un policier qui ne me disait rien qui vaille. Et d'autres comme Marie, Lou fa , Fô, Bak… Les autres étaient partis en excursion mais n'était pas encore revenu. Cela semblait d'ailleurs inquiéter la jeune Lou fa qui entremêlait ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Rikei n'est toujours pas rentré avec les autres… Ils avaient promis de revenir avant le coucher du soleil.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas Lou fa-chan ! Ils ont surement dû s'arrêter pour la nuit et reviendront demain matin. »

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, toujours soucieuse malgré les rassurances du rouquin.

Quand à moi je regardais le ciel, sans nuage. Je me demandais comment on avait pu se retrouver sur une ile pareille, cela ne collait pas avec la destination où nous allions. Absolument pas.

« Allen tu veux encore de la banane flambée ? Me proposa le roux  
- Oh que oui ! »

J'attrapais le fruit de ma main valide et l'avalait goulument, autour de moi les rires se déclenchèrent.

* * *

« Pfff… Quelle brochette d'abrutis, je t'en ferais des mitarashi dango… »

Yu était toujours fixé à son arbre, son ventre gargouillait au possible mais sa fierté lui avait valu de refuser d'être nourris par Lavi. La petite cuillère c'était pour les nourrissons uniquement.

Quelque chose attira l'attention du japonais, un bruit de feuillage. Il fixa de ses yeux la direction d'où provenait le bruit : personne. Il allait détourner le regard, pensait à un coup de vent lorsqu'un second son de même eurythmie retentit. Kanda braqua ses jambes contre son torse et retint son souffle ne bougeant plus d'un seul millimètre.

La lune blafarde partit jouer à cache-cache avec un nuage, assombrissant l'endroit ou il se tenait ainsi que l'entré de la forêt à deux mètres seulement.

Un pied sortit des buissons puis un autre qui entraina le reste du corps hors des feuillages, le japonais le regarda sans voix : C'était Rikei. Alors que l'attaché allait lui hurler dessus pour lui avoir fait –peur- quelque chose attira son attention, quelque chose gouttait de la main gauche du camarade… Quelque chose de liquide et rouge.

« Ri… »

Le garçon retomba sur le sol aux pieds de Kanda, faisant sursauter celui-ci qui se cala un peu plus contre son arbre. Arrachant même au passage quelques une des écorces du végétal. Le regard du métis se posa sur la tête du jeune homme tourné dans sa direction : un visage rongé à moitié par le sable imprégner d'eau de mer et des yeux ouverts qui semblaient… Le scruter intensément et sans relâche. Les yeux de Yu tombèrent ensuite sur son tee-shirt, son haut blanc était couvert de terre humide et d'un reste d'herbe mais ce qui attira réellement son attention fut l'énorme marque qui figurait sur son dos : le tissus avait été déchiré dans trois endroits et l'on pouvait voir de la chair arraché elle-aussi.

Un troisième bruit ramena le prisonnier à la réalité, son qui se propagea un quatrième et cinquième fois. Quelqu'un enjamba le corps inerte de Rikei et passa devant Yu sans le remarquer, dans sa main une machette de la même couleur qu'un liquide familier.

Un second inconnu sortit à son tour, une bouteille à la main. Celle-ci sentait une veille odeur d'alcool qui semblait retenu par un chiffon jouant me rôle de bouchon. Dans son autre main un briquet, qu'il s'amusait à allumer par petit coup sec. Lorsque le petit couple fut enfin hors de vue, Kanda se tourna dans tous les sens cherchant, quelque chose qui pourrait le détacher. Sa vision s'attarda sur Rikei.

« Désolé mon pote, je suis contre le non respect au mort mais là… »

* * *

« Je suis étudiant en histoire en effet ! Déclara le rouquin qui faisait une révérence pour féliciter Lenalee d'avoir trouvé la réponse.  
- En même temps, tu nous bassines avec toutes les dynasties depuis trois semaines ! Rechigna Fô en faisant semblant de se boucher les oreilles.  
- Hey ce n'est pas sympa ça ! » Bouda-t-il

Je riais doucement, même si nous étions perdus on ne sait où… La gentillesse de ses personnes mettait du baume au cœur.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Marie  
- Un problème ? Questionna Lenalee  
- Vous ne sentez pas comme une odeur de brulé ? Continua-t-il  
- Maintenant que tu le dis… » Avouais-je en me retournant vers le reste du campement.

Campement qui avait pris feu.

« Au mon dieu ! » S'écria Lou fa.

Je me relevais aussitôt.

« Je vais chercher de l'eau avec Luberier et Bak ! Cria Lavi. Papi reste avec Marie !  
- On s'occupe des affaires ! Continua Fô, suivit de près par Lenalee et Jerry.  
- Je vais voir Kanda ! Si le feu se propage… » Déclarais-je en accourant vers l'arbre où il se trouvait accroché.

Je courus de toute mes forces, l'air brulait mes poumons tandis que la fumée commençait à me faire tousser. Lorsque je fus enfin arrivé, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir la corde coupée et un corps allongé au sol.

« Kanda ? »

Je m'accroupissais devant l'homme qui gisait et le tournait vers moi, ce n'était pas lui…

« Qu'est-ce que… »

J'entendis des pas derrière moi, je me retournais de suite et tombais nez à nez avec le japonais. Il avait de la suie sur le visage et tenait à sa main un long couteau de cuisine. La lame effleurait la peau de mon cou.

« C'est toi qui l'a tué et mis le feu ? Soufflais-je encore fatigué par la course et les émanations causées par les flammes.  
- Non.  
- Alors pourquoi tu fais ça ?  
- Parce qu'en me libérant pour éviter de bruler, je suis devenu le principal suspect maintenant. Et puis surtout…  
- Surtout ?  
- J'ai besoin d'un otage. »

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2: Fuite

**Second chapitre! **

**Allen toujours perdu dans sur une ile que les survivants croyaient désertes se font attaquer... A peine agressé, Yu s'échappe et fait de lui son otage.  
**

**Voilà donc la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout autant !  
**

**Disclaimer: Moyashi et bakandouille ne sont malheureusement pas à moi.  
**

* * *

**Chap 2: Fuite  
**

« Avance ! »

Yu, car c'était bien lui, joignit la parole au geste en utilisant sa main comme accélérateur :

« Tu es sûr que c'est ton œil qui a été touché et pas ta cervelle de selsifi ?!  
- On dit salsifi, inculte. »

Un violent coup s'affala sur ma tête, c'était plutôt lui qui essayait de l'atteindre… Ma cervelle, à coup de manche à couteau. Quelle idée de vouloir le sauver, ma bonté me perdra… Si ce n'est pas encore fait. Je ne savais absolument pas quel heure il était mais la nuit était toujours bien noir et l'ancien prisonnier ne semblait pas du tout avoir envie de s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Bien au contraire, il intensifiait le rythme de marche de plus en plus.

La fatigue commença à se faire sentir et dans une moment d'inadvertance je tribuchais sur une racine d'un arbre gigantesque, mon corps craqua sous l'effet de la chute tandis que mon visage allait baigner dans la mousse.

« Bon sang ! Siffla t'il en se retenant de m'hurler dessus. Tu ne peux pas faire plus de bruit encore ?!  
- Désolé, je n'en peux plus… Avouai-je toujours à moitié allongé sur le sol humide de la forêt.  
- Mais quelle mauviette ! »

Il m'attrapa par le bras et me souleva d'une seule main comme si je ne faisais pas mon poids, puis il me remit sur mes jambes avant un second coup sur le crane. Je plaquais mes mains sur celui-ci, gémissant doucement.

« Si tu fais encore du bruit et je te laisse là ! Me menaça-t-il.  
- Bah voyons, comme si j'avais envie de suivre un évadé dans la forêt de la mort tout en étant poursuivis par je ne sais quoi.  
- Je ne sais qui. Réfuta le brun.  
-Hein ? »

Je faillis trébucher à nouveau, mais ce fut une fausse alerte. Que voulais-t-il dire par là ?

« Pas quoi mais qui. Répéta Yu.  
- C'est passé devant moi et ça avait une forme plutôt humaine.  
- Et il ne t'on pas tué ?  
- J'étais dans l'ombre, ils ne m'ont peut-être pas vu… Ou alors ils sont venus vous zigouiller à cause du tapage nocturne, je les comprends. Vous êtes pire qu'un stade rempli de supporter.  
- Je te signale que quelqu'un est mort ! Tu pourrais avoir du respect !  
- Justement il est mort, et moi je suis en vie.

Je détournais les yeux, ce type était imbuvable… Il n'avait aucun respect autre que pour lui-même. L'évadé me poussa de nouveau, manquant de me faire tomber une énième fois. J'avais du mal à bouger, les feuillages étaient d'une telle densité qu'il m'éraflait la peau à chaque mètre parcouru. Et l'accident d'avion me faisait horriblement souffrir, mon bras gauche était pratiquement impossible à soulever… Quand à mon unique œil, la fatigue cumulée au stress rendait ma vision terriblement hasardeuse. Si la peur n'était pas une si bonne adrénaline, je me serais surement effondré par terre cinq minutes après notre évasion.

« Tu crois que les autres vont bien ? Demandais-je dans un murmure.  
- Personnellement c'est le cadet de mes soucis, mais plus ils sont nombreux et plus on a de chance de survivre.  
- Quel égoïste »

L'ex prisonnier m'attrapa fermement le bras et me ramena à lui, m'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux.

« T'as pas l'air de te rendre comte de la situation moyashi alors écoute moi bien une bonne fois pour toute : Il y a quelques chose ici, quelque chose de vivant et qui n'est pas venu avec des colliers de fleurs pour nous souhaiter la bienvenu. On risque d'y passer en parlant à voix haute comme nous le faisons, à s'arrêter toutes les cinq minutes pour tomber bruyamment dans les fourrés où à chercher les autres en plein milieu de la nuit. Alors si t'as pas envie de crever, tu la fermes une bonne fois pour toutes. Sinon, je t'abandonne à ton triste sort.  
- Je croyais que tu avais besoin de moi ? Fis-je cynique.  
- Certes ça m'éviterais des problèmes si je tombe sur voter bande de joyeux lurons, mais vu tout le tintamarre que tu fais c'est les autres qui risque de se pointer. Et entre être bâillonner et mort, je choisis de vivre. »

Il me retourna aussi sec et me bouscula vers l'avant. Je me tus, il n'avait pas tord sur le bruit que nous faisions. Indiquer notre position n'était pas la meilleure solution pour aider les autres, surtout si nous nous faisions prendre aussi. Et puis vu mon état je ne pouvais guère faire grand-chose… Je serrais les dents : ce n'était pas mon genre de m'enfuir et de laisser mes camarades mourir. A l'intérieur de moi, je me promettais de tout faire pour les retrouver, qu'importe le temps que ça prendrait.

Finalement, le jour se pointa. Le soleil arrivait par la droite, pénétrant la forêt de ses rayons. Je plissais l'œil sous le coup de la lumière, elle était d'une incroyable beauté : d'un jaune-orangé particulièrement romantique… Dramatique aussi. Son éclat était gracieux et dure à la fois, irritant mes yeux qui baignaient dans une fatigue incommensurable. Mon cœur se serra, comment la journée pouvait sembler si belle et ensoleillé après ce qu'il venait de se passer ? C'était une douce et odieuse journée… Pleine de promesse, d'espoir.

« Arrête de pleurer moyashi.  
-Je ne pleure pas. »

Yu soupira, je retins un sanglot. Tout cela était injuste.

Lorsque le soleil fut assez haut pour être totalement visible, il proposa qu'on s'arrête. Ne me faisant pas plus prier je m'asseyais au sol, éreinté. Calant mon dos à un arbre dont je ne voyais même pas la cime, celle-ci caché par d'autres plantes plus petit. Je fermais mon unique œil une bonne minute, ma tension était telle que je la sentais sursauté à l'intérieur de nerf optique. Mon corps tout entier respirait enfin, l'adrénaline commençait à disparaitre… Faisant place à une forte envie de dormir. Jamais je n'aurai pus croire que mon corps pouvait aller jusqu'à ce genre de limite, mais j'étais bien trop épuisé pour faire le point sur la prouesse dont j'avais fait preuve. Tout ce que je cherchais était un peu de sommeil, me détendre un moment et oublier toute cette nuit.

De son côté, l'évadé était toujours debout : scrutant l'horizon d'un œil aiguisé. J'avais entrouvert ma paupière quelques instants pour le voir, il restait là droit… Comme s'il cherchait à savoir si nous étions toujours suivis. Semblant écouter le bruit du feuillage, seul son qu'on pouvait entendre dans cette immense nature verdoyante.

Après quelques regards autour de nous, il s'assit à son tour, collé lui aussi contre un tronc pour mieux se dissimuler. Il plia ses jambes de façon à être devant son torse puis, après avoir croisés ses pieds, déposa ses bras sur ses genoux. Son regarde ne tarda pas à se poser sur moi, ses yeux m'observaient silencieusement, la fatigue semblait avoir creusé son visage à lui aussi. Le blanc était parsemé de veine rouge qui lui donnait un air de fatigue encore plus prononcé, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas bu depuis que je l'avais rencontré… Il devait être en pleine déshydratation.

« Ca va ? Demandais-je difficilement. Le souffle encore coupé.  
-Tais-toi et dors.  
- Tu ne vas pas te reposer ?  
- On fera à tour de rôle, je prends le premier tour de garde. »

Je le regardais incrédule, du moins intérieurement…. Vu mon était d'harassement, il était peu probable qu'on puisse deviner quoi que ce soit.

« Tu n'as pas peur que je m'enfuisse ?  
-Pour aller où ? Abruti »

Je fermais l'œil, pas faux. A deux on avait surement plus de chance de s'en sortir.

« Et si je te frappe pendant que tu dors ?  
- Comme si j'avais à craindre un handicapé doué d'un moyashi. Dors maintenant, ou je t'assomme. »

Ni une ni deux je m'exécutais, rembourrant mon dossier du mieux que je pouvais.

Le sommeil me gagna rapidement, malgré le froid de la nuit qui m'avait collé à la peau. J'étais bon pour un rhume en me réveillant… Tant pis. Mon corps se détendit lentement et ma tête partit sur le côté, glissant sur l'écorce de l'arbre contre lequel je m'étais accoudé. Il ne me fallut pas plus d'une ou deux minutes pour rejoindre les bras de Morphée et de laisser la peur et les problèmes de la soirée passé en suspens.

Je fus réveillé par un mouvement répétitif contre corps, quelqu'un m'agrippait fermement l'épaule gauche. Je crus au départ que c'était mon tuteur avec sa délicatesse légendaire mais lorsque mon œil s'ouvrit et aperçu le prisonnier, j'eus un mouvement de recul et laissait échappé un gémissement. Il plaqua sa main libre contre ma bouche, resserrant mes lèvres d'une poigne ferme et efficace. Le bruit s'évanouit dans sa paume, après quelques secondes à le regarder effarer… MA mémoire revint : L'avion, la plage, l'attaque… Ce n'était pas un mauvais rêve, je vivais réellement ce cauchemar.

De son côté Yu relâcha mon épaule et me fit signe de me taire, j'acquiesçais, il relaxa ma bouche aussitôt. Puis toujours avec des gestes, il me demanda de le suivre. Je le suivais accroupis, frottant mes genoux contre le sol humide de la forêt. Après quelques mètres, nous arrivâmes à un buisson épais. Il pointa quelques chose du doigt. Curieux, je tournais la tête vers ce point précis, tout en restant prudemment derrière le bosquet pour ne pas être aperçu : Au loin quelque chose se tenait.

Il ou elle, se tenait debout sur deux jambes. A environ une vingtaine de mètre de nous, son corps placé de trois quart de là où nous étions, regardais à notre droite. Le seul bras qui nous étaient possible de voir semblait tenir quelque chose de lourd qui semblait fortement aiguisé. Impossible de décrire ses vêtements, il était trop loin mais on pouvait aisément deviner qu'il portait une sorte de capuche sur la tête puisque son crane était dissimulé entièrement.

Je reculais un peu, tournant mon regard vers Yu qui ne me le rendit pas, observant toujours cet étrange personne aussi immobile qu'une statue. Des feuilles craquèrent, je regardais de nouveau : l'intrus avait tourné les talons dans l'autre direction, d'un pas lent et désarticulé. Il continua de marcher paisiblement dans la même direction avant de disparaitre enfin, de notre champ de vision.

Mon cœur qui c'était arrêté de battre, reprit du souffle. Je ne pouvais empêcher mes jambes de trembler. J'observais l'ex prisonnier à nouveau, il n'avait pas cillé comme s'il vérifiait qu'il ne reviendrait pas sur ses pas. Au bout de quatre ou cinq minute, il recula à son tour.

« Il est partit ? » Murmurai-je le plus doucement possible.

Pas de réponse, mon compagnon d'infortune préféra regarder ce qui se trouvait autour de lui et attrapa la machette qu'il avait gardée plus tôt. A côté d'elle, des lianes préparées comme des cordes étaient entreposées. Pendant ma sieste, il ne semblait pas avoir perdu de temps. Il les enroba autour de son épaule gauche puis, après une seconde vérification, se redressa et sortit des fourrés. Je le suivis silencieusement, regardant dans la direction de chaque bruit que j'entendais.

« Viens. »

Sur cet ordre, le brun avança d'un pas décidé mais toujours sans aucun bruit. J'essayais de faire de même, avoir dormis m'avait considérablement redonné de la santé. Mais Yu n'avait pas prit de tour de garde, après avoir ni mangé, ni bu et passer une nuit blanche… Il devrait être mort de fatigue.

« Yu ? Essayais-je  
- Je t'ai déjà dit de te taire moyashi et ne m'appelle pas comme ça.  
- Et je dois t'appeler comment alors ?  
- Tu comprends pas qu'on risque de crever si tu beugles ?!  
- On le risque encore plus en suivant un jeune homme dans ton état. »

Le dit jeune homme se retourna, surpris.

« Je vais très bien, on n'est pas tous comme toi : nourrit au plume d'oie et à cinq repas par jour. »

J'ouvris la bouche pour protester fortement, mais il posa son doigt sur ma bouche pour demander le silence. Je ne bougeais plus, observant seulement son visage devenu totalement attentif à ce qui l'entourait. Finalement il parla :

« On va longer le bord de la forêt au niveau de la plage, mais interdit d'aller sur le sable. On serait trop repérable. »

Il relâcha mes lèvres et recommença la marche, je le suivis sur ses talons :

« Pourquoi on ne retourne pas au camps ? Demandais-je  
- Y'a que les animaux qui se réfugient dans leur antre en croyant qu'ils seront en sureté.  
- Mais où on va-t-on alors ?  
- Bonne question, on est chez eux ou tout du moins sur leur terrain. Se déplacer est la meilleure des solutions, si on reste camper à un endroit et qu'il quadrille on est fichu. »

Yu avait dit ça avec une telle facilité, d'où tirait il toute ses connaissances ? Et ce sang froid ? Même si il était un peu marqué par la fatigue, n'importe qui serait déjà évanoui alors que lui… Il était là, alerte, toujours sur ses gardes et réfléchissait à une vitesse impressionnante. D'où sortait-il ?

« Comment tu fais tout ça… Murmurais-je plus pour moi-même que pour lui.  
-Plait-il ?  
- Savoir quoi faire ou non, tu sembles en savoir plus qu'il n'en faut. Pourquoi ?  
-Ah ça… » Commença-t-il.

Il pivota un instant vers moi, me dévisageant réellement pour la première depuis notre escapade.

« T'a pas du tout envie de le savoir. »

Sur ce, il reprit la marche. Je le rejoignis rapidement, je me sentais de moins en moins en sécurité…

* * *

Nous marchions depuis un long moment maintenant, la fureur de l'évadé à mon égard c'était un peu calmé. Tant mieux… Pas plus d'un découpeur à la fois, ce serait bien.

La plage fut enfin à porté de nez : L'odeur salée emplissait mes narines de sa douce senteur on pouvait déjà entendre les vagues se fracasser sur les récifs qui entouraient l'ile.

Yu maintenant devant, brandit sa machette vers moi comme une barrière : je m'arrêtais aussitôt, le dévisageant ensuite d'un air interrogateur. Tout en gardant le silence, la séance de tout à l'heure m'avait laissé un assez mauvais souvenir.

« Suis-moi »

Il attrapa mon col avec la machette dans la même main, quel fou ! Il avait l'intention de me scalper ou quoi ?

Mais au lieu de me faire quoique ce soit, l'évadé continua de me tirer à lui pour aller vers un point bien précis. Il écrasa tout ce qui se trouvait sur sa route, prendre note : Eviter d'être devant lui à l'avenir.

Nous débouchâmes dans ce qui semblait être une petite clairière, les arbres avaient laissé place à un petit jardin miniature où se trouvait…

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demandais-je entre surprise et un soupçon d'inquiétude.  
-Aucune idée. »


End file.
